A hometown hit
by Shell007
Summary: Someone is in town to get their revenge. A hit man is in town to get their Target. Will Starsky and Hutch discover who the target is in time to prevent the hit taking place?


**A HOMETOWN HIT**

**Chapter 1**

"Pull over would'ja, I need to pick something up?"

"Starsk, it's a stake out, not a picnic!"

"Yea, but I didn't get a chance to eat; anyway I'm getting pizza not steak!" He threw back with a cheeky grin to his partner.

The thought of a long stake out, on an off chance, was bad enough. But with a hungry Starsky to contend with, that would be too much for even him to bear. "Hurry up then!"

The steaming large pizza box was put on the back seat with a bag with god knows what else.

"It's stinking my car out!"

"Are you kidding?! This whole car stinks." They pulled up in the darkest part of the road near a disused trucker's lot.

"Huggies tip was a bit vague. How long shall we give it?"

"I don't mind, got me pizza, root beer and get to go in late tomorrow."

"Well, switch seats so I can get my head down." Starsky got out getting his Pizza and bag from the back and moved to the driver's seat while Hutch moved across the front seat.

Tucking into his steaming pizza, thinking that it wasn't such a bad night after all, he looked out the steamed up windows. He thought he heard a car approaching but then nothing, then definitely heard car doors being slammed shut. Catching sight of two shadows walking down the road checking the area, the footsteps and voices echoed the cold night air. With no time to think he gently put his hand over Hutches mouth and rolled on top of him.

Hutches eyes opened wide but felt relief to see his partner's eyes looking down at him. "Shhh, the roads being swept…they're right near us." Was whispered in his ear.

"Nothing here…just that heap of a car." The strong New Yorker accent sounding too close for comfort.

"Hey…dark alley, steamed up window someone getting lucky with his lady."

"That's no lady in there!"

"YEAH, let's leave them to it. His probably paid in advance, don't want to spoil his fun."

The footsteps walked away. Starsky had been poised just above Hutch but dropped his weight with a sigh of relief. His partner gave a slight moan. "Starsk, get up. Need to lay off those pizzas, you're getting heavy."

"Muscle, solid muscle!" he whispered back.

"You would say that!"

"Hey, my pizza just saved our lives, lovers in the car act, steamed up windows and all." Unfortunately Hutch couldn't argue with that and knew he'd be hearing the story forever.

"And his right, you're no lady!" Starsky had a mischievous smile on his face as he rolled back off Hutch.

"Who the hell are they? It's gotta be something big." As they leaned back in the car they saw three cars pass them all with their lights off. A few minutes later a single car, with its lights on joined them.

"Two bit hoods, don't sweep streets or have cars like those."

The last car's headlights gave enough light to just about see three large black luxury coupe cars which they just managed to read two number plates from. There must have been nearly a dozen suited men; clearly guards, hovering and keeping a close look out in all directions. Two larger guards approached the single car and a short portly man got out with a brief case. The guards checked him over and opened the case before taking him to the only car which still had its doors shut. The man got into the back of the car and ten minutes later left without the case, carrying what looked like a large envelope. He promptly dove away while the guards got back into their cars and left the scene.

"A hand over and pay off."

"But what, and who?" They slowly pulled away and radioed in the number plates before booking off for the night.

**Chapter 2**

Stop ringing, Starsky moaned at his dam alarm clock. He'd already hit it off. But it continued ringing and ringing. Being half asleep it took him some time before he realised it was the telephone.

"E low." He grumbled as he stumbled and grabbed his phone.

"Starsky, that you?"

"Cap…tem?"

"Sorry, I need you both in ASAP. I know I you worked last night but"

"But what? Why us?"

"It's about whose cars you called in last night. It's not good."

"You call Hutch, I'll pick 'em up." He knew Hutch would not be happy either.

They walked into the office, coffees in hand both looking sluggish and heavy round the eyes. Dobey even noted that Starsky didn't even put his feet up on his desk.

"I'm sorry to call you in, but the plates came back belong to the Gonzalez cartel"

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"We know four months ago Francisco Gonzalez was killed by a hit man. His brother Alejandro Gonzalez dealt with the person that put the hit out on him, and his whole. And I mean the WHOLE family. Since then, he has been tracking down the hit man but seems to always be one step behind him. If Alejandro is here, so is the hit man."

"Yeah, they're not here on holiday." Starsky mumbled.

"Exactly. The hit man is known by the name of Tommasso mote certa, Tommasso certain death."

"Long range rifle assassin." Both of the other men in the office were surprised by Starsky's knowledge. "Italian and a hell of a long range rifle shooter." He added very matter of fact. Both men knew he was an excellent long range rifle shooter himself, so it was not so surprising that he would be knowledgeable in the hit man.

"The FBI isn't aware, or involved in this yet. I'd like to keep it that way."

"So would we!" Hutch knew he was speaking for his partner as well, after bitter experience of being used and put at risk in a joint investigation with the FBI.

"Do we know who the potential hit is?" His partner added. "We find them, we find Tommasso and Alejandro."

Dobey looked at the tired pair who were gradually looking a bit more awake curtesy of their coffees. "That what I need you two to find out. Be careful out there. Neither of these parties are worried about any collateral damage."

"You know us captain."

"That's the problem, just be careful. Now get out there see what you can find out!"

**Chapter 3**

"Gee Man, just as well I'm not open yet! Lookin' like ya'do, ya'd scare off any trade. Al'nighter…my tip off? "

"Yea, something like that." Starsky mumbled. They both really needed some shut eye.

"Wot can I get ya? Apart from black coffee!"

"Anything edible, thanks"

"Denni worry, I know just wot ya' need! Hutch how'z 'bout you?"

"Something light, thanks Huggy"

"I take it, last night turned something up?"

Huggy had known exactly what they had needed to get them in the land of living. After all this wasn't the first time he'd feed them when they were running on empty.

Back at the station and after numerous calls they had a list of potential hits. It included, Senior people in public eye, two celebrities, a couple of low life's and the newly retired Police Commissioner, but truth be told, they weren't keen on him either. And by mid-afternoon they had three possible locations that the Gonzalez party could be residing at. The first location was definitely empty, but the second occupied. It was a huge private walled property with guards patrolling near the entrance. They kept a safe distance, discreetly watching the property not wanting the Gonzalez crew to know they were already under the police radar.

As they waited, trying to gauge how many occupied the house a familiar car pulled up to the gates and was granted access. They knew Mr Perez as the local untouchable leader of the local crime family heavily involved in drug activities. Alejandro was obvious using him for local knowledge and Perez would relish in the opportunity to prove himself to the drug lord. Within the hour the car left with a coupe following it.

Keeping their distance they tailed them until they pulled up at a well-known diner. The run down diner, was a favourite hangout for the Gordon brothers who were two bit hustlers and snitches that were known to play both sides. They knew if they entered the diner they would be recognised and they were not ready to give up the element of surprise.

They radioed in and updated Dobey aware of how big and complex this was getting. Although at this point there hadn't actually been any criminal activities, to their knowledge.

The next day they went to the dinner to try to speak but the Gordon brothers weren't there. Eventually they found them coming out a betting dive.

"I suggest we go down here…have a private conversation. Unless you want to talk here?" Hutched calmly said so both brothers could hear.

"Of cause everyone would then know, you've been talking to us." Starsky said a little louder, ready to draw attention, as the brothers stopped and hesitated.

"Wha'ja want from us?"

"We know you met Mr Perez and some guests yesterday."

"S'no crime in that."

"Neither is talking to us. But we all know, it could be bad for your health. I suggest you walk and talk."

The brothers knew the detectives would be happy to make some excuse to arrest them, getting them noticed, which would get back to Mr Perez and the goons. However, they knew their word was good, if they promised to keep their names out of it, they would. They told them everything they knew, unfortunately it wasn't a lot except the hit was on a seasoned police enforcer. Starsky and Hutch could only imagine that something had been lost in translation but agreed it looked likely to be the retired Police Commissioner Wilson.

They radioed in and where called back to the station by Dobey. They arrived at the Station just as Commissioner Wilson was just leaving.

"Have you two forgot how to knock?"

"But Captain, you called us in!"

"Get your feet off my desk and report back then!"

They updated Dobey what they had been given by the Gordon brothers and he agreed Commissioner Wilson must be the intended target. He and Edith were already due to go out for a meal with them that evening, so he decided to call the Commissioner to discuss the possible threat.

Hanging up the phone from the Commissioner he called Starsky and Hutch back in his office.

"James, sorry the Commissioner is not prepared to change any plans. However, he does want extra protection for his wife and daughter."

"He does know who we are dealing with, does he?"

"Yes, he knows Tommasso reputation. Which is why … one of you will be joining us at restaurant tonight while the other is on watch."

"I'll take the watch…Capt." Starsky was quick to jump in not relishing the thought of dinning with the Commissioner. Hutch gave his partner a firm look, not impressed that there was no discussion about the choice.

"I thought you would want to go for the meal?" Dobey said surprised at Starsky's choice.

"Na, if it was Edith's cooking… that would be a different matter."

"Hutch, you O.K with that?" Dobey asked looking directly at him.

A little reluctantly Hutch agreed, taking the details of where and when to pick up the Commissioner and his family. While Starsky gave him one of his quirky smiles. They got up to leave the office, "And Hutch I expect you to be dressed appropriately."

"Don't say a word, Starsk" Hutch said only loud enough for his partner to hear.

"Hey, why don't we go over and check the restaurant out. Then I'll drop you home to beatify yourself." Hutch's glare said it all but grabbed his jacket off his chair and purposely swung it over his shoulder just missing his partners face as he headed out the office.

They pulled up, looking round but all the surrounding building were taller than the restaurant. "Snipers, delight. They couldn't have picked a better restaurant for him if they tried!" Starsky sighed.

"At least this isn't on the Commissioners trip artillery and it's booked under Dobey's name, should be safe."

"Let's hope your right, but if it's gonna take place tonight, it will be as he arrives or leaves."

"The best look out location is up on the roof." Starsky said looking up. "It's a lower than surrounding buildings and flat, but I can get cover in the dark. Still don't like it though."

"I don't like it Starsk." He knew his partner had selected the best lookout point but didn't like that he would be out in the open.

Driving back to Hutch's they discussed the main viewpoints to check but they were both subdued, each concerned for their partners safety.

**Chapter 4**

It was another 15 minutes that Hutch and the Commission's party were due and he knew he had everything he needed for the long night ahead. He had studied the area for some time now for any movement in the shadows or windows.

Dobey and Edith arrived early, Dobey clearly wanting to make his own checks at the restaurant. Starsky couldn't help but feel anxious when he realised that Hutch was late. He knew his partner and could only hope that something hadn't already gone down. Just as he was becoming agitated he saw Hutches car pull up. He heard the car doors closing as he continued to scan the area. With binoculars he scanned further a field, he had already become accused to the shadows and shapes looking for the long range shooter.

Inside the restaurant the party was sat and were ordering. The Commissions daughter, Melissa, was an attractive slender brunet who was trying her best to catch more than Hutch's eye. But he was oblivious to her pruning and flirting which hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone else at the table. Dobey, even under the circumstances, hid a faint smile at the daughter's attempts and her father's embarrassment. The ladies were deep in conversation as their husbands talked about the time they were partners. The Commissioner had been Dobey's first partner, one of the rare officers at the time happy to be partnered with a young black rookie.

Gradually over the evening the tension reduced and became a pleasant evening, although the men remained alert. Hutch was time watching aware that Starsky was on look out on the roof and knew he would have arrived earlier than necessary. As the evening drawled to an end he was mindful the hit could take place as they left. Hutch lead as they started to leave the restaurant, the Commissioner's daughter unaware of the threat was determined to stay close to him. He stepped out, paused blocking the door as he glance round for any threats but knew against this sniper the risk was high.

Starsky suddenly saw a movement in the shadows on a fire escape, the shadow had shifted and then that was it, a small dot of orange. He pulled his trigger knowing it would warn the group below. Hutch pushed Melissa to the ground using himself to cover her, knowing his daughter was safe the Commission covered his wife as Dobey automatically stepped back shielding and pushing Edith back to safety.

Starsky leapt up and sprinting towards where he had seen the rifle lenses reflection. Hutch and the party below were safe both Dobey and Hutch with their weapons drawn.

"Go, I'll get back up." At that Hutch sprinted down the road the direction that Starsky had run. Dobey leaned into the car and radioed for back up, while waving his badge to the scared on lookers within the restaurant.

Starsky ran, keeping his attention on the building and fire escape, while aware the armed man may have him set in his sights as a target. The destination seemed further away than he had realised. Finally reaching the building he found the lower ladder pulled down from the fire escape. Looking round and listening there was no sign of movement, the sniper could be anywhere watching him but he didn't t sense he was being watched. Although he trusted his gut feeling, he knew that there was always a first that they could wrong.

Cautiously he grabbed the ladder but when his second hand grabbed the ladder it was wet and sticky, he knew it was blood. Must have got a lucky shot, he thought to himself. He carried on climbing up to where he thought the shooter had been, but there was no signs left behind apart from a trail of blood. Quickly going back he tried to see where the blood trail lead him, passing car headlights lit the back street just enough to see that the blood stopped at edge of the path. He'd clearly had a vehicle and had made a quick exit. Unfortunately, there was no one around or open businesses that may have seen anything. He found a phone booth and called to check that Hutch and the others were all safe, then gave his location for forensic. As he walked down past the ladder, back to the main road he heard his name echoing down the alley opposite.

"Hutch I'm here, straight ahead." He recognised the walk of the shadow approaching him.

"Hey Starsk, you ok?" Hutch called out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, fine. You and the others?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"You think he was this far away?"

"Yep, up there. I got a lucky shot and hit him"

"You did? ... What from the roof?! ... Starsk, that's a hell of a shot!"

"Yeah… pretty good uh." Somewhat surprised with himself as he looked down towards the restaurant realising how far it looked.

Unfortunately, even with better lighting the forensic team couldn't find anything else than the blood. Using the radio from the forensics vehicle they were patch through to Dobey. The Commissioner and family were under heightened protection at their hotel and he was taking Edith home. They walked back to Starsky's car and were now coming down from the adrenaline rush. They knew it was going to be an early start, so decided Hutch would crash at Starsky's place. He knew he was tired enough to sleep on the couch and after getting in they both hit the deck.

**Chapter 5**

"So, tell me about the Commissioners daughter. Don't think I didn't notice her last night and I know she dam right noticed you!" Starsky turned as he drove raising his eyebrow to his partner.

"Her name is Melissa, and there's nothing to tell"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I had a nice meal and then got shot at… if you remember!"

"Yeah well, while you sat having a nice meal I was on that roof making sure you didn't get shot!" While Hutch was glad the conversation had changed direction he was dam sure he hadn't heard the last of it.

"You're the one that opted for the watch duty." The banter between them continued until they pulled up at the station.

"You two in my office."

"Firstly, good job last night. It's confirmed the retired commissioner is the target."

"Yeah, but how did he know where he'd be? I know I wasn't followed."

"Don't know, but they've been moved as precaution…and Starsky. Great shot last night, we know his injured and have a sample of his blood. James is cooperating a bit more now, but only because Jackie and Melissa were a bit shaken up." Dobey passed them both a sheet of paper with the Commissioners new location and the detail of the presentation service for the following day.

"We can't change the ceremony location so I'll like you to go there and scout out the area. I need you to report back on best location where to position officers and Starsky you will be look out, and Hutch they personally requested that you accompany them from their hotel."

"You hear that Buddy boy, you were personally requested by the Commissioner. Must have made a good impression last night."

"Actually, Melissa asked for you. I understand she feels safer with you around." Dobey struggled to hide the smirk on his face remember her unsuccessful flirting the previous evening. "Now get going, I want a full assessment of tomorrows site."

"Captain, do you know where my car is?"

"I had it brought back to the garage."

"Thanks Capt."

"Hey, you said there was nothing to tell about the luscious Melissa. You sure you're not keeping something from me."

"There's nothing to tell and drop the luscious. The Commissioners and Captains tales of the old days were more interesting than her. I had no idea they'd been partners."

"You'd never have guessed. The grief, as Commissioner he gave him." This was the main reason Starsky hadn't liked him, both detectives were protective over their Captain, although neither would admit it.

"Couldn't be bias to his ex-partners. Got the distinct impression many disagreed with him accepting a black rookie partner in those days, especially as they made quite a team. That's when James got his promotion leading to Commissioner."

"James, is it now... I suppose they both dealt with stupid prejudices."

"Ignorant times." The teasing banter had change to a more serious tone knowing what Dobey must have experienced as a young officer.

"I'll drive, my car is less conspicuous if the areas being watched."

"You know how I feel about your junk of a car."

"If you didn't drive that stripped tomato, it wouldn't be so obvious!"

"Don't call her that, just get in and drive this dam heap!"

Starsky was particularly quiet in the car. "I think we've missed something…something obvious"

"I feel the same but I just don't know what, we've gone over every detail."

They pulled up at the Bay City Court House, where the ceremony was going to take place in public view on the central entrance steps. The area was surrounded by mainly two story houses, with fewer hiding places for a sniper, particularly in broad daylight. They mapped out the areas with key areas of concern and Starsky identified two potential areas for his position. They reported back to Dobey with their suggested plan for the next day. It was agreed Starsky would get into position early morning while Hutch would stay with the Commissioner party.

They left Dobey deciding to head back to Starsky's and ordered Pizza's. As usual they had their last walk through how they expected the next day to go down. Hutch and Starsky had their own time plan. 7.00am Hutch would call him, If they needed to speak he would answer but if not Starsky would know that he was with the Commissioner and all was on track.

"I still think we're missing something, something about the restaurant." Hutch knew his partner felt the same.

"You weren't followed, that I believe. So how did he know?"

"I don't think he was set up before our arrival, otherwise why did he wait until we left." They couldn't fathom out what it was they felt they were missing or how he knew about the restaurant. "I scanned the area, before stepping out of the restaurant, there were a few seconds and then I heard your shot."

"I know, perhaps we're missing something with Gonzalez's crew, but I hadn't seen any of his goons, they're not exactly the hiding type." Starsky sighed looking puzzled at his partner.

"I know one thing, if I get my way he'll be wearing that dam bullet proof vest tomorrow."

"He needs to, for his wife and daughters sake if not his own."

As Hutch walked to the door they patted each other's backs, it was an unsaid, keep safe… I've got your back pal.

**Chapter 6**

Starsky woke up early, his mind on overdrive. They hadn't seen or heard anything from Gonzalez's crew. Probably biding their time, knowing the Commissioners retirement ceremony would be attended by Tommasso. Something kept taking his mind back to the restaurant and it nagged at him. Hutch had come out first, then the other voices below him, there was a few seconds before he caught the sight of the reflection of the rifle lens and shadow. That was it, but what did it mean?

It seemed like hours before Hutches check in call. "Hutch, I don't know what it is but, it's something to do with the delay in Tommasso taking the shoot."

"I know, I kept coming back to that but too."

"Was he shielded by anyone or the car?"

"No, he was the third one out. I would have shielded Melissa if anyone, he followed her, then Jackie. Dobey and Edith a couple of steps behind. It would have been a difficult shot… perhaps we're reading into him hesitating to take it."

"I don't know. That's his art… long shots. He plans meticulously. Was it hesitation or was he waiting?"

"I don't know, just be careful out there. Alejandro wants personal revenge at any cost, don't get in his way."

"You too."

Starsky arrived at the site much earlier than originally planned, wanting an extra look round to decide on his final positioning and mentally walking through the ceremony. In no time at all the area was getting busy, chairs being set up, camera crews and photographers arriving as he continuously looked out for Tommasso. He had already noticed a couple of Gonzalez's men, they were trying to go unnoticed but kept looking round too much. Tommasso would have also seen them and taken extra precaution and possible changed to a backup location. As time went by he recognised a couple of plain clothes police men mingling about and some uniforms in position as they had recommended.

**Chapter 7**

"Detective Starsky, Good morning"

"Morning but I'm Hutchinson, my partner is Starsky"

"Sorry Sir, we briefly met the other night"

"Not to worry, you're not the first to get us mixed up." Replying politely but thinking we don't even look alike.

"That was a great long shot you made."

"No, that was my partner. No problems here? We'll be leaving shortly." He walked back to the Commissioner's hotel suite wondering how many times they had been given credit for each other's actions.

"Ken, you'll be staying with us at Fathers Ceremony and afterwards won't you?"

"If everyone's ready to leave, we'll be going out the back to the cars?" Focused on the task ahead he just smiled politely at Melissa.

The journey had been uneventful and whilst he was grateful, he knew it meant the hit would go down at the ceremony. At least at Bay City Court House, Starsky would have their backs. After an informal introduction to various people the ladies were all seated in the front row now being joined by Edith. The previous evening's event had not been mentioned and the ladies sat looking proudly at their men preparing for the ceremony.

Hutch stood at the side watching over procedures as a photographer lined up the group for a pre ceremony photo, at the same time Starsky looked down to check where his partner was. It was James that insisted that Dobey stood next to him in the photo line-up. Both partners were on high alert, watching out for movement in all directions as the music started. It was then, the line-up triggered both realising they had been wrong. But it was too late to warn anyone, as Hutch looked up to where Starsky had been he caught him straight in his eye and realised that he too had realised what they had both missed. A slight nod confirmed this, as Starsky moved to re positioning himself to protect the new target.

With the slightly altered viewpoint there were different locations that were now in his sight. At the same time Hutch walked to the other side of the steps receiving a puzzled look by Dobey. There were a number of Gonzalez crew mingling about in the crowd and a prominently parked luxury coupe, presumably Alejandro. It was going to go down here, and soon. Tommasso was close, possibly closer than usual due to his injury, but had not given up his position. The ceremony had started, so far the target was still sat down behind standing speakers.

_This is it, after all these years I will revenge you Father. You told me how fast he ran, there's nowhere for him to run now. Another round of applause rose from the crowd as the speaker finished and the next speaker stood ready to walk forward. _

For Starsky and Hutch this was personal, no way was Tommasso going to succeed. As the speaker walked to the front, straightening his jacket, Hutch walked up a few more steps.

"As a young Police Officer, fresh out of the academy, I was extremely fortunate to have this man as my first… "

A shoot ran out through the air and Hutch slammed Dobey to the ground covering him. There was a scurry of police officers and screams as the audience scattered in all directions, some falling to the ground for safety. Gonzalez men had traced where Starsky's' shot had come from and where his riffle was aimed and it was a race to get to the targeted area.

Starsky had waited for any further movement from his target before leaving his position and running towards it. He had seen that Hutch was with Dobey and the Commissioner. As he approached the target site a short portly man with two burley guards approached him.

"You have robbed me of my revenge… but I thank you."

"Don't you dare thank me, this wasn't for you or your brother!"

"You don't understand, I owe you!"

"You owe me nothing, just leave our City"

"With pleasure Detective Starsky." And with that the men turned and walked back to their car.

Starsky, paused more tense and angry from the passing meeting. And concerned that Alejandro had known his name. He walked towards the building which was now secured by police, as he entered the apartment there was a flurry of police activity around Tommasso body. His shoot had hit him centrally in his forehead an instant kill. He looked away, even under the circumstances he hated knowing he had killed and turned and walked back to the Court house.

"Get off me Hutch!"

"You O.K Captain?"

"No! You slammed me down on my arm when you flew at me."

"We got it wrong…you were always the target."

As they got up, Edith came running toward her Husband and hugged him. "I'm O.K Edith, calm down. Just need to get my arm checked out, curtsey of Hutchinson"

"Don't you dare Hutchinson him, he just saved your life!" Starsky had just arrived in time to hear his Captain being put in his place by his petite wife and looked over at Hutch as both held back laughing at their Captains expense.

**Chapter 8**

Whilst Dobey was still at the hospital, Tommasso, true identity had been identified with the help of an old photograph of his father and newspaper clipping of a young Commissioner. The photo was at a press conference announcing the final verdict of the serial Murderer that had plagued the city for three years with fifteen known victims. Thomas Galasso or his real name Tommasso Galasso had tried to deny the charges but there was too much indisputable evidence and witness's statements that tied him to each victims. At the time Detective Wilson had repeatedly given credit to his Young Partner Dobey for apprehending the murderer, but the police force at the time was not ready to accept a young black detective having played such an important role in the high profile case. It was ten years into the life sentence that Thomas Galasso died from complications after a fight with another prisoner. This hadn't been a hired hit for Tommasso, this was pure revenge for his father which he believed had been framed by the young detective on the case trying to make a name for himself, all those years earlier.

Starsky and Hutch had both known that Hutch had not been followed to the restaurant that night. Believing the Commissioner was the target they had not considered that Dobey had been followed being the actual target. There hadn't been, a slight delay in the attempted hit. Tommasso had waited for the Captain to come out after the Commissioner. It had suddenly fallen into place for Starsky when he saw the photographer positioning the Commissioner and Captain for the photos, because they had been partners. This had been the trigger for Hutch with the added mixed up with the officer earlier giving him credit for Starsky's shot.

As they typed up their reports, Hutch looked over at Starsky. He was in deep thought, and Hutch knew that was not a good sign after the day they had had.

"Much more to go buddy?"

"Huh?" Starsky glanced up but didn't look directly at Hutch.

"Much more of that report to do?"

"It's late you go."

"You did what had to be done." He knew his partner was eating himself up over killing Tommasso.

"Don't feel like it."

"How'da feel, if he'd got him?" At that moment the telephone rang and Hutch answered it.

"Harrold thought you'd be there."

"Edith, how is he?"

"He broke his arm when his weight landed on it and his acting like a bear with a sore head."

"He did say if you were there that you should go home and leave the reports."

"Really?!" Hutch was more than surprised.

"Yes, said something about knowing that Starsky would be struggling with his actions today?!"

"That he is Edith"

"Send him our best, and say sorry for me."

"I will not say sorry to him, you saved him. And what's more we will be thanking the pair of you tomorrow at 5.00 over dinner at our place." Edith's tone had become stern and Hutch realised how Dobey had felt earlier.

"Yes Mam."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Before they even reached the door, Rosie excitedly opened it.

"Daddy said you broke his arm Uncle Hutch."

"Erm, sorry it was an accident sweetheart."

"That's what Mummy said. But I don't mind, he has a few days off with me now!"

"Come on Rosie let them in. The least I can do for keeping Harold safe is cook your favourite roast."

"Mummy says, with his arm in plaster Daddy won't be able to eat as much and will lose weight."

"Rosie!" The three of them laughed at Rosie's comment, knowing it wouldn't make any difference.


End file.
